


Being Hustled

by Paravato



Series: Clexa Housemates AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Housemates AU, Mario Kart, Mario Kart AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paravato/pseuds/Paravato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are housemates and decide to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Hustled

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for this and decided to go with it.  
> Series this work belongs to:  
> Part 1 of the Clexa Housemates AU series

**Clarke (14:33):** Fancy playing a game?

Lexa smiled as she saw the notification that let her know her housemate had texted her.

**Lexa (14:34):** You know, I’m only a floor up, you could just come to my room instead of texting me.

The text looked like it was intended to convey annoyance, but the blonde saw the smirk her housemate probably wore as she was typing the sarcastic reply.

**Clarke (14:34):** Yeah, but that requires moving.

The brunette let out a little laugh as she read the reply, she should have expected that response.

**Lexa (14:34):** You’re so lazy! How do you even function in society?

Clarke laughed at the all too familiar chastisement and quickly sent a witty reply.

**Clarke (14:35):** With my good looks and smoking hot body. ;)

Lexa snorted and laughed loudly, having to put her face in her pillow to stifle the laughter. She heard a door open downstairs.

“I heard that, Alexandra!” Clarke shut her door, chuckled to herself and muttered, “twat.” She had just sat back down on her bed when there was a knock at her door. She sighed and walked over to the door, waiting a second before she opened it. Lexa was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and her left eyebrow raised. “Using my full name? Well, I _must_ have offended you.” The corner of her mouth gave way slightly, hinting at the smirk she so desperately wanted to wear.

Clarke watched the corner of the brunette’s mouth twitch. She had become hyperaware of all of Lexa’s features after a week of living with her. She noticed the sparkle in her eye when she thought of a witty response and the way her face lit up when her favourite song came on and the way her mouth gently curved into the smirk that so often graced her face. “You questioned my attractiveness. I took that personally.” The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and copied the younger girl’s stance.

Neither woman moved until Clarke lost her resolve and started laughing. Lexa managed to hold hers for a second longer before letting herself be taken over by laughter. Clarke walked over to her bed, but Lexa stayed in the doorway. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” the brunette asked.  
“What, are you a vampire now?” the other woman replied.  
“Bitch, I might be.” Lexa pushed herself off of the door frame and sauntered into the room. “Loser.” She landed a punch on Clarke’s arm and the blonde feigned pain. “Oh shut up and move over.” Clarke shuffled along her bed until her left side was against the wall and Lexa stretched out on the bed, placing her phone on the bedside table.

“So, I take it that your presence in my room means you want to play a game?” Clarke asked with a cheeky grin.  
“Clarke Griffin, you know I don’t, ‘game’.” A game box landed in her lap. “Mario Kart?”  
“Mario Kart _Wii_!” Clarke corrected with a big grin.  
“Hmm, I’m not sur-“  
“Please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-“  
“Okay!” Lexa cut in with a chuckle, “how anyone can tell that you’re the older one is beyond me.”  
The blonde feigned offense. “Let’s make this interesting.” She turned the console on and leant over Lexa. The younger woman tried to push herself backwards out of Clarke’s way, but she was already leaning against the headboard and couldn’t go back any further, so she got a mouthful of curly, blonde hair. “Mmm, your shampoo tastes lovely,” she said with a sarcastic tone. Clarke repositioned herself and placed a fifty pence piece in between them, “we’ll play for money.”  
“I hate to break it to you, blondie, but fifty P isn’t a high enough stake.”  
Clarke huffed. “Fine, we’ll make it a quid.” She began to lean over Lexa again, only to be pushed back.  
“As beautiful as it is, I don’t quite fancy eating your hair again.” A smirk danced across the brunette’s face as she finished her sentence. She grabbed another fifty pence and put it on top of the other one. “Now we shall begin.”

The next few minutes were filled by Clarke trying to explain to Lexa how to attach the nunchuck to the Wii remote and why she couldn’t click on anything without her controller icon on the screen. The next challenge was trying to help the younger woman choose a character and a vehicle. “Who did Mario pro-create with to make Baby Mario? Where did this storyline come from? And why is there a Baby Peach? One Peach is more than enough!”  
Clarke facepalmed. “Please just pick a character.”  
“See? I told you that you didn’t want to ‘game’ with me.” A smug look spread itself across Lexa’s face and Clarke noticed the mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
“Oh no, you’re not going to annoy me into submission.” The blonde retorted as she playfully pushed Lexa with her shoulder. As they collided, the brunette accidentally pressed ‘A’ and selected a character. “Yes, success!” Clarke happily said.  
“Okay, I’ll stick with the Simpson Turt- wait, we have to choose our car as well? This is so much work!”

After much eye rolling on Clarke’s part, and many sarcastic comments on Lexa’s part, they started the race. Clarke had decided to go easy on the in-experienced gamer and chose a simple four race game, competing for the Mushroom Cup.

“What? What the hell are these shells… WHO LETS COWS WONDER ONTO THE ROAD?!... Why are there giant mushroo- I fell… I fell AGAIN!... WHY ARE THERE NO BARRIERS ON THESE MUSHROOMS? DON’T THEY KNOW HOW DANEROUS THIS IS?... Ahh, this one is good. I like this on- I GOT CRUSHED BY THE THING OH MY GOD!... HA, I’m in third pla- FUCK!”  

Clarke was laughing beside Lexa as her character jumped for joy on the podium. Lexa turned to give Clarke a look of fake anger but the way she threw her head back and lifted her right leg off the bed in her fit of laughter distracted the brunette. She couldn’t even _fake_ anger when her adorable housemate was making the cutest noises she’s ever heard. “At least you were consistent with your placing.” Clarke finally managed to say.  
“Yeah, consistently twelfth.” Lexa huffed and Clarke tried desperately to hold in her laughter. She managed to last a few seconds before snorting and rocking the bed with laughter once more. Lexa roughly placed the remote and nunchuck in Clarke’s lap, and swung herself off the bed. “Oh, come on, Lexa. Don’t be like that, it’s just a game.” Lexa could hear how bad Clarke felt about laughing at her. “Calm down, I’m not giving up. I’m just going to add to our little money pile.” She shot the blonde a wink before leaving the room and heading upstairs. When she got to her room, she grabbed the change on her desk and rooted around for her purse. She’d just taken out 40 pounds worth of five pound notes, so she got two of those and then went back to Clarke’s room. Things were about to get interesting.

Lexa reassumed her position on the bed and threw a two pound coin onto the fifty pence pile that was already there. “Let’s make this a bit more rewarding.” She raised her eyebrows at Clarke and the blonde smiled. “Easy winnings.”

Clarke changed the settings so that it would be a randomised selection of 12 races to make the game last longer, and started the race. She glanced over at Lexa. “I hope you’re ready for this.”  
“Oh honey,” Lexa turned to look at the older woman. “I was born ready.”

The countdown began. _3, 2, 1, GO!_ Lexa shot from twelfth place to fifth place in one move. “How did you know how to get the boost?” Clarke asked, she was so fixed on the game that she didn’t see Lexa’s smile. The brunette shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, I just pressed buttons.”  
“Sounds like a good way to play the game.” Clarke poked her tongue out at Lexa and gave her a cheeky grin. The fact that Lexa was managing to keep a constant fifth position on a track she’d never seen before confused the blonde, but she pegged it down to beginners luck and preceded to win the first race. “Like I said,” she turned to Lexa and smirked, “easy winnings.”  
“That was only the first race, Clarke. There’s still time.”

_3, 2, 1, GO!_ Lexa used the starting boost to get herself to first place. Her reign didn’t last long as she was soon knocked back to seventh place, thanks to a few shells. “Bloody Peach!” she said in a crescendo when the blonde racer hit her with yet another shell. “I knew you being fifth was a fluke.” The sarcastic comment rolled off of Clarke’s tongue, but was quickly taken back when the brunette used the gold mushroom to speed her way from tenth to second place and, with the help of a red shell, overtake Clarke. Lexa sailed through the last lap of the race in a comfortable first position, winning the race and leaving her blonde housemate to cross the finish line in third place.

“Clarke, honey, close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.” A smirk was plastered on Lexa’s face as she watched Clarke stare at the screen in disbelief.  
“But… I… How did you…?”  
Lexa shrugged. “Beginners luck, I suppose. I’ve gotten used to the controls and stuff.”  
“Yeah, I suppose so,” the blonde replied. “You won’t be that lucky anymore though.”  
“Oh?” Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”  
Clarke never knew how competitive her housemate was. She kind of liked it.

The next race was _N64 Bowser’s Castle_. Clarke laughed. “Good luck with this one, try not to get crushed.” She smirked at Lexa and her housemate mirrored the look.  
“Thanks for the advice, sweetie.”  
_3, 2, 1, GO!_ Lexa once again used the boost, Clarke had given up being surprised at this as it was obvious that the brunette had now worked out that trick. “Ugh, really?” the blonde voiced her dislike of the fact that Lexa had stopped herself being overtaken by throwing a green shell behind her. “I didn’t teach you that, what the fuck?”  
Lexa laughed, “don’t expect me to know what I’m doing. Like I said, I’m just pressing buttons, I don’t know what each of them do. I’m happy with the results though.” She playfully nudged Clarke’s foot with her own. They played in silence for a few moments and about halfway through the second lap, Lexa cried, “oh shit!” she’d been crushed by a Thwomp. “Motherfucker! Now I’m in fift- PEACH, FUCK OFF!”

Clarke was laughing so hard that she almost fell off a bridge. “I’d like to see you try and bring your lead back in the final lap.” Just as she finished talking, Lexa got the golden mushroom and boosted herself from eleventh to third place. “You were saying?” The sarcasm hung in the air as the two girls battled it out for first place and Clarke only just managed to cross the finish line in the lead.  
“Okay, how could you have possibly gone from being completely shit, to being an actual decent player in zero-point-two seconds?”  
Lexa shrugged. “I’m a fast learner.”  
Clarke narrowed her eyes and ‘hmm’ed, “we’ll see.” She clicked on the next race button which revealed that _Maple Treeway_ would be the third race.  
“Fancy adding some more money?” The brunette wiggled her eyebrows and Clarke sighed.  
“Fuck it, go on then, I think there’s a quid on the bedside table.” Lexa added the pound to the pile just in time to start the race, however she missed the boost.  
“Oh, I see why you took so long to tell me where your money was.” She nudged the blonde’s foot again.  
“Well, I can’t let you fluke your way through it all the time.” She nudged back.

Lexa finished the race in fifth because of “those fucking caterpillars!” and Clarke finished in a comfortable first.  
“Just give up, the money is mine.”  
“Aw hell no, blondie. Next race.”

Lexa decided she needed to step up her game. She took all the shortcuts known to man and when quizzed on how she knew they were there, she quickly replied with “I’m observant, I looked at the map.” Over the next few races, Lexa rose on the leader board until she was in second place, behind Clarke. The last race was the battle for first place. The first lap was pretty evenly matched, with the girls constantly switching between first and second. The second lap saw Lexa drop back to fifth and Clarke letting out a gleeful laugh. The third lap, however… after just finishing the second lap, Clarke was in first and Lexa was in third, until Lexa took out Peach and moved into second place. The two were once again fighting for first place until the brunette hit the blonde’s kart and knocked her off the track, pushing her back to seventh place. “Oh fucking ugh!” It was Lexa’s turn to laugh as she cruised over the finish line about four seconds before Bowser and Clarke crossed in fifth place.

“Ha!” Lexa called out, pointing at the screen. “I’ll take my winnings an-WHAT THE FUCK?” The score board had changed to show the overall score board, which had both Lexa and Clarke in joint first. “Haha! Put the money back, bitch. This ain’t over yet!”  
Lexa put the money back on the bed between them. “Right, the next one is a best of three race. Set it up whilst I go to the loo, will you chick?” She tapped Clarke’s thigh twice before getting off the bed and leaving the room.

Clarke waited until she heard the bathroom light turn on before going into the settings of the game. “Never played this before my arse.” She muttered as she changed the difficulty from easy to hard and changed the number of races from twelve to three. “I’d like to see you come first now.” The blonde pressed her hands together in a way some people associate with prayer. “Lord, please let Rainbow Road be the last race.” Just as she finished speaking, Lexa came back into the room.  
“I never took you for a religious type,” she said with a laugh.  
“Just keeping my options open,” Clarke said with a smirk.  
Lexa shoved a hand into the pocket of her jeans. “Before we start, I want to up the stakes a bit.” She threw a five pound note onto the pile of money.  
“Oh yeah, now we’re talking!” came the blonde’s eager reply. Lexa reassumed her place on the bed and Clarke clicked start. “Let the carnage commence.”

The first race was _Luigi Circuit_ which both girls sailed through, Lexa only just managing to pass Clarke before the finish line and get first. The second race was _Grumble Volcano._ “Oh for fuck sake Peach! Stop pushing me off the tra- FUCK YOU BABY MARIO AND YOUR FUCKING ROCKET!” Clarke laughed as she finished in first place and Lexa finished in third. This put Lexa, overall, in second place with 25 points and Clarke in first with 27 points. “Whoever places higher in the final race, wins.” The blonde looked at the younger woman. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Lexa thought for a moment. “We’ve come too far to turn back now.”

Clarke clicked next race and a huge grin spread across her face when the introduction film for _Rainbow Road_ started playing. “Oh fuck. The Devil of all Mario Kart tracks.” Lexa mimed drawing a cross on her body in a similar fashion to the one used in the Catholic Faith. Clarke’s eyes went wide as she turned to look at her housemate. “I _knew_ you’d played this before. I fucking knew it!”  
Lexa raised a hand. “Let’s not talk about that now, let’s just focus on surviving this.”

Both of them got the starting boost and they seemed to get off to a good start, but for those of you who have played Mario Kart before, you know _Rainbow Road_ can be deceiving. Lexa was the first to fall off the track. She had hit a boost pad at the wrong angle and couldn’t right herself on the corner. She let out a frustrated scream as she fell into space. Clarke had managed to survive Donkey Kong bashing her in the side on one of the corners, however, as she rounded the next one she drifted a little too close to the edge and hit a banana skin. She spun of the track. “God fucking dammit!”  
Lexa had managed to get herself in third place and could see Peach coming up behind her on the map. “Don’t you fucking dare, bitch. Don’t you da- YES HAHA TAKE THAT YOU DICK PIGEON!” The brunette had managed to get a red shell out of an item box and throw it behind her. She had also managed to get a boost and jump over the two big holes in the track instead of going around them, keeping her in third but putting her right behind Baby Mario. She drafted and shot past him. But this was only the first half of the first lap, there was still a lot that could go wrong.

Clarke managed to finish the first lap in fifth and was gaining on Lexa, who had fallen back to fourth. The blonde picked up a red shell but waited until she had Lexa in her sights. She released the shell catching the brunette on the first turn, knocking her out of the way as she passed her. “Clarke, what the fuck?”  
Clarke laughed, “I’m not going to go easy on you, sweetheart. This is the deciding race.”  
Lexa struggled to come up with a decent come-back and instead the stuttered out “yeah well… fuck you.” She was now in seventh but managed to work her way back to fifth with the help of a gold mushroom getting her over the holes in the road. By this point, Clarke was in third and had just gone through the star. They remained in those places until Lexa got the three mushroom boosts and used them to not only overtake her housemate, but also knock her off the track.  
“What the?”  
“Karma, bitch.” The younger woman cackled as she overtook Peach, putting her in second place which is where she stayed when the second lap finished.

Lexa was comfortably in second until Clarke shot past her using a golden mushroom, almost knocking her off the track. “Ugh, you fuck weasel!”  
Clarke chuckled at the fact that the ‘swear-y animals’ had become more violent. “I hope you’ve got a special one of those planned out for when Peach overtakes you.”  
“Oh, don’t worry, I have the perfect one.”  
They were back at the holes in the track, once again tailgating each other battling out for fourth place. Lexa was about to jump over the holes when someone who had the star power up knocked into her, pushing her down the hole. It was Peach. “PEACH YOU FUCKING CUNT PUFFIN, I WILL EAT YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD I SWEAR TO GOD!”  
Clarke couldn’t contain her laughter. “That was so worth the wait.”  
Lexa huffed, “yeah, well, just wait. I’m about to get an item.” She hit the item box and said, “fuck yeah!” when she got a golden mushroom. She managed to boost herself from twelfth place to fourth place. Right behind Clarke. “I’m not entirely sure how I managed to stay on the track, but I’m not complaining.”  
The two stayed silent as they were in the final stretch of the race. They had the finish line in sight and Clarke could see on her screen that Lexa was directly behind her. “Oh, don’t you dare.” The brunette cackled when she drafted and passed Clarke just before the finish line, giving her third place and putting her in first overall.  
“Oh yes!” Lexa added a crescendo to the final word to show her celebration.  
Clarke, however, wasn’t happy with this result. “You arse, fuck you!”  
“You love me.” The younger of the two playfully nudged the other with her shoulder.  
“That’s not the point.” Clarke nudged back.  


End file.
